


Ignis x Reader - We Belong Together -

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Ff15 - Freeform, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, multiple locations, taken place during brotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: This was a request, Princess Tsura is Noctis' older sister who is semi-secretly dating Ignis. Her father wants to marry for power but she just wants to be with Ignis.





	

“Princess Tsura where is your attendant Josephine?” Ignis asked green eyes flicking over to me from his spot beside the table pouring some tea into a pure white porcelain cup.

Deep blue eyes glancing over to the tall lean man standing not too far away from me, pouring the fragrant white tea fresh from Tenabrae his green eyes focusing on the golden liquid pouring out of the tea pot.

“She is looking for decaf Ebony.” I said giving him a broad smile, pearly white teeth flashing as I curled a slender finger under my chin leaning forward a little staring at him.

I caught his green eyes flicker to my exposed chest, the tank top I was wearing was not “Princess-Like” at all, sure the flower print was girly but exposing a lot of cleavage the peek of the family crest tattoo on the left breast showing. The skirt I was wearing was also something my father would frown at if he were to see. Bending over wouldn’t be a smart thing to do in this skirt, one would see my bright pink underwear. I was wearing all of this today just to tease my secret boyfriend.

“Princess Tsura, they don’t make decaf Ebony, you know that you drink plenty of it to know that.” Ignis admonished, me placing the tea cup in front of me, his eyes flashing open wide when I brushing our fingers against each other.

“Oh. . .I did not know that.” I said sarcastically, slowly, locking blue eyes onto his green a teasing grin playing on my lips, moving in my seat a little so I was facing him I made slow work of crossing my legs, noticing his eyes flicking towards my underwear a blush rushing to his lightly tanned skin.

I enjoyed teasing Ignis when he was working, the only reason for me to stay in the castle was when Ignis was there, beyond that I would rather be out traveling. Ignis and I had been secretly dating for a few months now the attraction had been there for a while but it wasn’t until a while later did I pluck up the nerve to ask him. Of course Ignis balked I was the Crown Princess and he was just an attendant, but I had zero desire to run the kingdom or anything important with it. That was all Noctis, he was the Chosen Light so might as well run the whole shooting match. Father, King Regis - wants me to still marry for power but I ignore him when he starts that rant. Teasing Ignis when he’s working really flusters him like when we meet up he admonishes me but kisses me all over and his hands feeling all over me as he tries to strip me with one fellow swoop.

“You enjoy teasing me so much.” Ignis said softly, right gloved hand caressing over my bare thigh, staring at my legs.

“I do. I love it.” I said sipping on the tea, it perfect tasting.

“Sis, where are you?” I heard the smooth voice of my younger brother, pushing the door open of the parlor.

“Here, Noct.” I called out as Ignis quickly pulled away from me standing in front of me nudging me a little to cover up in front of my younger brother.

“Gladiolus is so evil!” Noctis whined, his clothes rumbled up he had just done some training with Gladiolus.

“Such a lazy cat~.” I called out to Noctis, rolling my blue eyes at him, brushing a few strands of black hair out of my eyes.

“I’m not a cat.” He growled looking over to me sitting down beside me. “If anyone is a cat it’s you.”

“Yes, I’m a sweet, lovely, small. . .pussy. . .” I said pussy slowly and stretching it out eyes flickering over to Ignis who was pouring tea for Noctis the tea pot shaking some as his mind wandered to that word.

“. . .cat.” I finished, leaning forward placing a extra cube of sugar in Noctis’ tea right before Ignis grabbed one with the sugar tongs.

The innuendo flew over Noctis’ young head as he started to sip the overly sweetened tea. The door flew open revealing a short red head, who looked furious, shaking with anger she took a deep breath letting the emotions clear from her mind.

“Princess Tsura why did you do that to me?”

“Oh my bad Josephine. Well I need to go to the library and study, something about the neighboring kingdom and his rich prince. . .” I got up to my feet and walked past Ignis, a smile on my lips.

 

“You know that I know that you and Tsura are dating, I'm not completely blind.” Noctis said grumpily, looking at Ignis who was staring at the door. “I don't mind you dating my sister I'm prepared to take over the kingdom.”

 

“With your grades in school and your other studies being behind as they are one would not believe that.” Ignis reprimanded him, sharp eyes glinting dangerously at the young prince.

 

In the library I made sure that there was no one was there, as usual it was empty a perfect spot to have a rendevous. Moving around looking at a few books casually brushing my fingers over the spines of the books, humming the Chocobo song as I looked for specific book. The creak of the door alerted me that I wasn't alone any longer, reaching high up to the top shelf I stretching up on tip toe the skirt rising up a little. I struggled to get the book out of place my fingers barely brushing against it, getting the book free from spot it fell to the floor making a loud clatter.

 

“Oh.” I exclaimed softly, darting my eyes to the left noticing Ignis standing there staring at me.

 

Bending over slowly and deliberately making sure my ass was showing to him as the skirt rose up a lot showing the bright pink underwear. There was a grunt coming from Ignis as I picked up the book brushing it off, turning to face him noticing that he was walking my way a firm lust filled look in his eyes. He was standing next to me in a moment his body close to me, reaching for the book from my hands gloved fingers brushing against my smooth pale skin.

 

“What are you reading, my dear princess?” He asked in a husky whisper.

 

“Oh just a book about a lovely prince who is rich and faboulus.” I said in a teasing voice, the book was obviously a cook book and not a book about a prince.

 

“So you want to marry a rich and faboulus prince?” Ignis asked there was jealousy in his sexy voice, I swear his eyes were greener with envy.

 

“I'm already rich so I just need a fabulous prince.” I said turning to him looking up at him, locking eyes with him smiling. “Know any faboulus men?”

 

I reached up my free hand to his face caressing the side of his strong jaw line, admiring masculine look of him, moving my hand up running my fingers through his ashen blond hair listening to the soft sigh coming from his thin lips. Ignis leaned into my touch some, enjoying the feeling of my fingers through his soft slick back hair.

 

“Well there is Prince Navin. . .”

 

“No, I don't want a Prince. I just want you.” I said placing the book on the counter next to us pulling on tie a little bringing him closer to me.

 

“I want you too, Tsura. Please never consider leaving me.” There was an air of desperation in his voice as he placed his hands on my hips rubbing his hands up and down my sides.

“Why would I leave someone as fabulous as you, dear Iggy?” I asked, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Noctis knows about us. . .” He said kissing me back, kissing my neck next nipping on the soft skin.

“So if Noct knows, Dad knows they generally finally pick up on the clues at the same time.” I moaned as he pushed himself against me letting me feel his firm and toned body against mine.

“I'm afraid that your father will want to separate us.” Ignis voiced his concerns, leaving a hickey on my right side, leaving teeth marks.

I let out a loud moan wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

“Why did you make me so turned on, Princess?” He asked, smiling at me, those eyes of his full of lust.

“Oh just my daring charm, ravishing good looks. . .” I said with a slight laugh, as he kissed me passionately nipping at my lower lip.

“Making me want you while I'm busy at work, you are such a tease.” He said in a husky whisper moving me to the nearest table sitting me on it.

“I'm just a tease for you.” I whispered as he slowly and seductively pulled off his gloves keeping his eyes on me the whole time as he pulled the gloves off with his teeth.

The gloves ended up in a pile next to me as he ran his right hand in between my legs rubbing against my left thigh. I spread my legs open pulling on his tie some pulling him closer to me as his middle finger pushed past the pink underwear caressing the wet clit. It was thrilling to be doing this in the library where we could get caught by anyone, but I wanted him right now. Slowly he curled the middle finger inside my vagina the index finger brushing against my clit working the sensitive bud over making me shake with pleasure. Gripping the edges of the table as Ignis slid a second finger inside of my vagina making a puddle of juices underneath me.

“Ignis I'm going to cum.” I moaned softly, panting as he scissored inside of me his fingers making me a quivering mess.

“Cum my love.” He whispered in my ear as he bit down on the lobe.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck wrapping arms around him tightly as I came right on his hands the cum dripping down his long slender fingers. Pulling his hand out from in between my legs he looked at the hot liquid drooling down, placing his fingers to my lips he brushed them against my red lips. I licked the cum right off his finger, his eyes watching me intensely, I sucked on his fingers seductively.

~~ A few days later ~~

“Tsura,” My father called out to me I was heading out of the castle to go shopping.

“Yes, father?” I asked looking over to him.

“Have you reconsidered, about marrying for the throne?”

“Still the same answer, father.” I said briefly, yesterday we had gotten into a fight about me marrying for the throne and it came out that Ignis and I are dating.

Father wasn't against us but he would rather have me marry for the throne. He didn't want it public because of how people would see the Crown Princess dating her younger brother's attendant.

~~ Town Square ~~

Ignis was driving me home after taking me out to the movies for a date we were in the Regalia, Noctis said it was fine for us to use the car. I was leaning against Ignis as he drove us back to his apartment I was rubbing his inner thighs as he drove the car steadily towards the destination.

“Are you always such a great driver Ignis?” I asked, his eyes always on the road and his hands always on the wheel.

“Yes I make sure to drive with the utmost care specially when I am driving you or your brother around.”

“So nothing can distract you?” I asked, as I rubbed my hand over his cock, making him squirm a little in his seat.

“I dare say nothing can distract me, it's a task I pride myself in.” Ignis answered.

“Hmm.”

I smirked, as I started to palm over his crotch making him hard as he looked down at me seeing a bunch of cleavage as he did, me nestled beside him staring at his crotch. He moaned a little as I unbutton the pants and undid the zipper pulling out his half erect cock rubbing my hand up and down the shaft. He moaned loudly as I licked my tongue over the slit of his cock making him harder, he swerved a little the grip on the steering wheel tightening a little. I smirked, I didn't want to cause a accident, I wanted to go further my vagina was getting wet from the thrill of this, I wanted to suck his cock right in this car while he drove us to his apartment.

“Darling I am driving it is dangerous to do this. Why don't I park the car?” He said looking down at me, locking eyes with me.

“I want to suck your cock while you are sitting here.” I said as I felt the car slow down and he went to a parking spot.

“Okay, are you comfortable there?” Ignis asked, brushing a few gloved finger through my hair as some had fallen in my eyes.

“Yes I'm quite comfortable.”

I started to slowly take in his cock all the way into my mouth pushing it as far as possible into my mouth, enjoying how full it made me. The loud moan he emitted made me start to go faster now his gloved hand nestled in my long black hair him panting heavily as I sucked hard.

“Feels so good, like you are trying the suck the cum right out of me, love.” Ignis whined as I forced his cock all the way in, drool coming down my mouth getting his pants wet some as I did.

He bucked his hips a bit against me as I gagged some on his cock, it always drove him wild when I gagged on his cock. Ignis bobbed my head up on down on his large cock, breathing deep through my nose as I kept sucking hard on his cock feeling it throb in my mouth. Reaching my right hand down inside his pants caressing his balls feeling them getting firmer under my touch, he thrusted his hips up against me pushing his hand down on my head. I gagged roughly on him as his cock was throbbing roughly against my mouth and all the sudden a huge load of cum exploded in my mouth some leaking out. Noisily swallowing all of the cum, I gave his cock one more hard suck as I licked all of the cum off the head of his cock.

“I love you.” He moaned softly as I sat back up after returning all his clothes back to their proper position.

~~

Once we made it to his apartment it was a race to see who could undress faster I was wearing shorts and a blouse I was done just to bra and underwear as I was placed onto the bed. Slowly Ignis undress the rest of the way making a show for me, as he teasingly undid the buttons on his shirt enjoying the view of my rubbing my clit through my underwear and pinching at my nipple. His toned chest coming into view as the shirt came off just him in the black pressed pleated pants, them tenting some as he was hard already. Some of his smooth back hair had fallen into his face, as his green eyes were filled with lust as he looked down at me hands reaching for the belt buckle unclasping it. I pulled the underwear to the side letting him have view of my vagina how wet it was already I had been wet since I had sucked his cock in the car, I was ready for that cock right inside of me.

“I want your cock, Ignis.” I moaned sliding a finger inside of me.

Teasingly he pulled down his pants the clothes sliding down his long lean legs to the floor, tugging at the boxers he freed his cock. Standing before me completely naked I stared at his body, how could someone be this gorgeous? How could someone this young be this perfect, honestly he was going to get hotter as he got older, I want to spend all that time with him. Getting to my knees I moved over to him wrapping my arms around his neck rubbing my hands all over his toned chest brushing nails over his hard nipples as I kissed him passionately.

“I don't care what my father says, I'm staying with you.” I moaned as he reached his right hand in between my legs massaging my clit through the underwear.

“I want you to stay with me too, Tsura I need you in my life.” He replied placing a hickey on my neck, one in a nice visible spot.

“I need you too.”

Undoing the bra tossing it to the floor Ignis sucked on each nipple back and forth as he pulled down the underwear some juices dripping down from my wet vagina. Laying me onto my back settling himself in between my legs Ignis licked at my clit, flicking his tongue back and forth a middle finger moving in and out of my wet vagina spreading the wetness all over me. I moaned as took long licks of my vagina and moving his fingers inside of me as he put two fingers inside of me now. Panting heavily I moaned and trembled underneath him as his free hand reached for something by the bed fumbling for a box. A third finger was inserted and was moved in and out quickly curling up inside of me rubbing against the sides of my vagina spreading it open. I clenched my vagina right around his fingers as I let out a orgasm cum dripping down my lips towards my ass, getting Ignis' fingers all drenched. Pulling out a sex toy from the box, rubbing the cum all over the anal beads. Teasing his middle finger at my asshole pressing against the small hole making me moan with pleasure, the slight moans coming from Ignis as my ass gripped his finger tightly. Taking the toy he slipped it into my ass, I moaned so loud as the toy entered me my body shook crazily as I came from the feeling of the toy pushing into me. Ignis moved the toy in and out of me making me shout out his name in pleasure then holding the toy in spot Ignis grabbed his cock stroking it gently he rubbed the head against the wet lips of my vagina making me moan again.

“Ah yes!” I shouted as he slowly pushed into me spreading me right open and filling me up full of his hard long cock.

 

The fullness of having his cock inside of my vagina and the anal beads inside of my ass it felt amazing, my eyes rolling back in my head as he thrusted in and out of me. He was going in a smooth solid motion that hit my g-spot perfectly his hands on my shoulders as he held me in spot. Sucking on my neck as he moved inside of me spreading me open, I moaned feeling so good as he picked up the speed a little.

 

“Fuck, take me while I'm on my hands and knees.” I panted heavily, running my hands through his hair.

 

“Okay Princess.” He moaned slowly pulling out of me, watching as some of my cum and juices dripped out.

 

He helped me to my knees rubbing his hands all over my naked body as I shook my ass if front of him. Grabbing at the ring of the anal beads he moved them in and out listening to my cries of pleasure as he smacked a hand on my ass. Taking his cock he positioned himself behind me and pushed himself inside of me again, his hands gripping on my hips holding them tightly as he thrusted inside of me roughly. Burying my face in the pillow letting out a scream as he pounded into my cervix my vagina squeezing him tightly as hands gripped my hips tightly. Grunting heavily Ignis squeezed my legs together making it tighter for us, pressing himself deeper inside of me, grabbing a fist full of my hair pulling my head back yanking on my hair.

 

“Don't hide those moans from me love, I need to hear you.” Ignis grunted out in a husky voice, pounding into me harder.

 

“Yes!” I moaned loudly. “Fuck me harder, Ignis.”

 

“Your wish is my command.” He moaned, as he mounted me pressing his chest against my back and his hand gripping my breasts squeezing them roughly, pinching on my nipples as he did.

 

His thrusts became rougher and deeper the loudness of our bodies smacking against each other was rivaling with my pleasurable shouts and his grunts. My vagina drenched with my cum as I reached another orgasm my body shaking under him my knees going week he was supporting me in this position, as this was feeling so good. The both of us a sweaty mess as Ignis placed kisses on the back of my neck, whispering that he needs me and he loves me with each thrust. It coming out a weak whine from his voice, as his cock started to throb inside of me, pressing against the walls of my vagina roughly making it tighter on me and putting more pressure on my ass.

 

“Ignis I love you.” I mewled as his thrusting became erratic the throbbing of his cock more intense.

 

“I love you too Tsura.” He moaned out as he ejaculated right inside of me, deep inside of my vagina.

 

Ignis held his cock deep in me as he ejaculated I felt the hot cum filling me up the feeling was so intense and felt so. With his cock still inside of me Ignis leaned back a little pulling out the anal beads watching as my asshole gaped a little, grabbing a hold of me he pulled me close to him as he rested on his back. Somehow he managed to do all that smoothly with his cock still deep inside my vagina, full of grace he is. Propping his legs up some Ignis started to thrust up into me getting hard again his hands grabbing on my breast squeezing them roughly as they bounced up and down.

 

“Babe I want you to ride me.” Ignis whispered in my ear. “Put that hard cock in your ass and ride me.”

 

“Are you ordering you Princess around?” I teased turning to face him, slowly pulling him out of me, listening to the moans coming from Ignis.

 

“I'm not ordering the Princess I'm ordering my girlfriend.” He said seductively, running a hand through my hair.

 

“Yes just your girlfriend not a fancy Princess.” I replied, turning to face him.

 

“No I want to watch my cock go into your ass, so keep your back to me love.” Ignis begged, rubbing my ass a little.

 

“Alright.” I purred, grabbing his cock rubbing my hand up and down the shaft then aligning it to the entrance of my ass.

 

I moaned as his cock was a bigger girth than the anal beads but my ass was prepped enough for this. Ignis grabbed my ass spreading it for me making it easier for me to push him inside of me, I could feel the head of his cock pressing inside my ass. I panted it felt so good to have the hard cock right in my ass, it was a bit painful but the pleasure that followed it was enough for me to keep sinking down on him. Ignis was rubbing my back and gently smacking my ass as I lowered myself down his hands reaching the front of me cupping my breasts as got him all the way inside of me. I sat there shaking a little as I took in the strong sensation of his cock in my ass, reaching my right hand in between my legs massaging my clit adding more pleasure to my body, sending my mind reeling as Ignis slide two fingers inside my vagina. I started to move up and down on him slowly, which his cock being drenched from his cum and mine it went in and out of my tight ass smoothly.

 

“Babe your ass is so tight, it feels so good wrapped around my cock.” Ignis said in a whimpering tone, as he clenched onto the sheets of the bed, arching his back some.

 

“It's so tight, Ignis, you are filling me right up it feels so wonderful.” I moaned out weakly, as my legs shook a little as I pressed my hands on his legs and started to move faster.

 

“FUCK!” Ignis shouted as I started to move faster on him bouncing my ass up and down his cock, he helped me moving my hips as his hands grabbed onto my hips.

 

Ignis started to thrust up inside my ass meeting my rhythm his hands caressing all over my body as I moved up and down on him, his cock throbbing inside of me. Ignis was grunting so loudly, it was so erotic sounding as his body slammed against me.

 

“I'm going to cum.” Ignis said, in a strained voice as he pulled on my nipples.

 

“Yes cum!” I exclaimed, as I felt his body jerk against me and he ejaculated right inside my ass, the hot cum shooting right inside of my tight ass.

 

My body shook as I came along with Ignis he sat up wrapping his arms around me pulling me into a hug, slowly he pulled his cock out of me, kissing the back of my neck. Ignis grabbed a few tissues by the bedside cleaning the both of us up some as I regained my breath. He stared down at me lovingly as I reached up for him pulling him against me cuddling up against him. Ignis grabbed the blanket pulling it over us, spooning beside me tangling his legs with mine and wrapped his arms around me and holding me close.


End file.
